dead street highschool
by kill7982
Summary: the streets are being raveged and their are survivors but what happins when thier is no leader ship ?
1. Chapter 1 in the beggining

a man with a scar over his eye from his war days in Russia stalks the streets and picking off zombies one by one slowly reaching home but suddenly guns go off and he smiles knowing he can pick off even more zombies it was his cue for taking out some walkers and he tackles one and shoves his knife thru its skull and another and another until he hears a kid roughly 8 screaming for his life Dante is his name or so that's what he thinks he herd he had only seconds before the zombies where on him and he dashed for the trees to climb the buildings out of zombies reach he looks at the tree he knows this tree he jumps to the building he feels as though its his house but it wasn't at least not anymore he is running fast and trying to catch this kid and he sees the child and slowly sees if he is going to be attacked and every so slowly climbs down the tree the sneaks up behind the kid ... no bite marks he says to himself and he tackles the kid placing a cloth on his mouth and gagged him so he couldn't talk he tried to scream but it was foolish and he looks into the Childs eyes

Meikile: Dante I herd u scream I'm not bitten by anything i just can't have u screaming when I'm trying to save your ass ok?

Dante nodded slowly and looks of fear swept thru the kids eyes and he picks him up and dashes for a tree and back onto the roofs and Dante took it upon himself to remove the gag and coughs a little

Dante: man that tasted like gas bleh ... hay Mr. why do u have a scar over your eye?

Meikile: I was in a secret case when I was younger taken allot of guts to do what I do and I was attacked by someone and well here is the proof

Dante: ohhh cool hay man what is this sh-

Meikile: hay you are no man little boy i will call you by your name but only because u have lived this long i will not have that language around me not until u have proven u can speak freely...

Dante: ... yes sir I understand

Meikile: good now you can try to keep up or get on my back and I'll take u to my camp either way you'll be safe their

Dante only nodded and gets ready to follow his leader and they sprint over the roof tops when finally they had to go back to street level this is when Meikile told Dante to get on his back so they will get their quicker as soon as Dante is clenched to his new friends back they take off

* * *

after reaching the camp Meikile lets a sleeping Dante onto his bed and then Meikile walks out onto the living room of the mansion where they have found to hold them up for a while Meikile see's his companions talking about Dante Aaron spoke out loud finally after thinking for a long time

Aaron: he can stay... Meikile you are to defend him until we can properly train him to defend himself from the onslaught of the walkers

Meikile: ok i will return to him and see if he has awaken

Aaron only nodes and then stands from the couch and walks to his room who is quickly followed by a girl with short hair and a D cup boobs and a great ass while she was healthy looking and actually looked like she knew how to eat food she was skinny but she walked with him and kissed his neck while they slowly walked to his room and then 2 girls sat on the couch both of them had about B or C cup boobs and good asses and Kayla was the one on the left who was white and had black hair the one on the right was Mexican and had black hair also but wore more brighter colors suddenly two black teenagers one 16 which was the taller one and one 15 the shorter one wrestling for the controller of a ps3

Jordan: it's my turn u dick

Jared: no i didn't die u killed me

They keep arguing until Aaron comes down only wearing ripped jeans and yells

Aaron: IM TRYING TO SLEEP OK? PLUS THE WALKERS WILL HEAR U SO FUCKING STOP!

Jordan: he lost it's my turn GODDAMMIT JARED GIME THE CONTROLLER!

Jared: no u killed me u ass

Aaron sighs and goes back to his room and slams the door yelling something about training the child tomorrow and every one nods and goes to their rooms until morning

* * *

Dante looks up and sees a body hanging from the ceiling and yells at the top of his lungs and sprints out into the kitchen finding a group of people a dark skinned Mexican lady with great hair and big boob only wearing really small shorts and a t shirt and Dante's jaw drops the lady looks behind her and giggles a little

Really hot lady: hey their little guy want some breakfast ? Oh by the way my named Victoria

Victoria: its bacon and eggs with some pancakes and we also have about ohhh umm * she looks into the cabinets* about a couple 20 bottles of syrup so take as much as u need ok little guy

Donate smiles big and says "yes ma'am" and quickly sits at the table and then a black guy walks in and kisses her on the lips

Jordan: hey babe whatcha cooking?

Victoria: ohhh just some eggs and bacon with pancakes

Jordan: hell yea I'm go get everyone ready hey new guy don't stuff your face ok? Me and u will be training after breakfast with my friend Jared ok?

Dante: my names Dante dude

Jordan: ok Dante then be ready will be teaching u in strength

Dante nodded and then after Jordan got everyone to breakfast they all ate and talked and introduced themselves to Dante Jordan and Jared walked out of the room and told Dante to follow because they were going to train him in weights and Jared was going to train him to be smarter in math and lit and all that

Aaron: I'm leaving to go food hunting Meikile will be coming with me because i need an extra pair of hands to find some survivors and food

Victoria: but we have food supply for months and extra in the cars outback for emergencies

Aaron: ok just finding survivors then?

Jocelyn: then be save Aaron and leave Meikile he is our only muscle and is still teaching me to shoot

Aaron walks to her and kisses her softly

Aaron: why can i not say no to u babe?

Jocelyn: because I'm awesome

they laugh and Aaron leaves finding that Jordan wants to come because his time with Dante was up and Jared had him to teach for the rest of the day Aaron thinks of him in the old days with his friend Jared playing borderlands 2 and dynasty warriors gundams 3 with his older brother sometimes and only nods to let his other best friend tag along as they leave and runs over the walls of the old mansion and they run out into the city going to their favorite spot to kill in the middle of a col-de-sac and kill for hours until they are tired and finally agree to look for survivors and guns or some other stuff because all they had was about a hundred knifes, 2 G11's, a G18, a dragunov, and a M16A1 so as they walked around Aaron carrying a dragunov and a G18 Jordan caring a M16A1 both had knives on them for low ammo experiences and they slowly walk for any gun store or footsteps they hear but that's when they hear what they didn't expect to hear running and panting they quickly follow after a quick glance to each other and they see two girls one ruffle 7 or 8 and a teenage girl whose 15 and they pick them off in corners and hid them the sun light of zombies chasing them and they gag them and look at each other and they know what they have to do

* * *

Brittany: ok where are they thieve never been gone this late...

Jared: ok look calm down if I know those two and they are my only best friends alive from what I can tell they will be back soon

Victoria: what if my babe doesn't come back what am i going to do ?

Kayla: yea what about Aaron he knows how to save people he taught all of us the gag thing so like what the fuck are we going to do

Meikile: Jared and I will look fo-

suddenly the front doors crash open with Jordan and a little girl she is not bitten but her leg is broken from running and quickly they are followed by a girl whose name is sera and she is crying for her sister and Jared takes her away then Meikile and every one surrounded Jordan asking what happened to Aaron

Jordan:... Aaron got separated from us if i know him he should be back tomorrow he is immune to the infection we all are but maybe not forever the virus mutated the dead to come alive he was bitten so we had to leave him to save them in the morning Jared Meikile and i will go look for him

Brittany: don't u lie to us Jordan where you to killing for no reason again ... WELL WHERE U GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME NOW!

Jordan: yes ma'am we where but like i said we can't do anything until tomorrow

Meikile and Jared: he's right

Meikile and Jared look at each other then focus back on the group all they can do now is have little to no rest for the night and hope for Aaron's safe return

* * *

as Aaron runs thru the ally of a old apartment complex he climbs up a fire escape and onto the roof and tries to kick it down with success those fire escapes where so rusty that they should have fallen when he was climbing it but now there was a problem ... how should he get down...


	2. Chapter 2 off the roof

please review tell me if i should stop writing if i'm good ok or what man i need reviews not people just reading my story although it helps lol

* * *

The cold roof kept him awake all night never letting him sleep for the fear that he will never again see day light even though he knows it will never happen especially in the summer but the roof itself was just to uncomfortable to even try and then their was the unbearable moans from those who are dead but walk with the living. He looks over the edge and does something utterly stupid he jumps into the window of the apartment under him and he bust the window open, that's when he hears them sprinting up the steps for his flesh his blood. He hides untill he sees a baseball bat and a small fire ax in the cupboard to his far right in the room. He stares at the door untill zombies flood the room looking for the noise it was like watching a mosh pit first it was a dozen pushing past eachother then 2 dozen and now the room is filled he had five round in his pistol he takes the baseball bat in his hand and fires the gun into the fire hydrant but it didn't explode but the dumb zombies where worried about the smoke comming out of it and he pops a round into two zombies heads with only a single shot he snickers and charges out of the room full forcse nocking down zombies in his path and he sees its only two stories down he takes a chance and jumps over the eadge his fall is broken by three zombies but he hurt his back but it only stings he is pleased with himself though for grabbing the ax on his way out he fires his remaning rounds into the zombies above ... the psycho in his eyes lets out as he grabes the ax in one hand the knife in the other and throwes the ax in the skull of a zombie, he is drooling over the excitment his last stand. He grabs another knife out of it's holster and he only has 4 knives left including the ones in his hands and he jumps into the crowed of zombies stabing one after the other in the head and killing them how he wishes them to die untill one bites his arm, and he drops his knife but he shoves his other knife in its head and tears his head straight off. Aaron laughs histerically, untill he is going to kill a zombie and a bullet goes strigh through its head and he ducks and laughs as he begins running under the zombies cutting off thier legs as he rushes under them with his knives soon he heard another shot go off untill he was out of the crowed he looked up and saw something he just couldn't believe his best friend and in fact a best friend with a dragunov svd sniper then a teenager who was a year older then me ... Ivan the mexican jumps out of a armored truck he yells my name

Ivan: yo bro come on hurry the fuck up

Orlando: get-tha-fuck-over-here

Aaron runs full speed to the truck and jumps on the back with Lando (Orlando if u leave off the o and r )and they leave without another kill.

Brittany crashes into Jordans room and throws him off his bed and does the same to Mekile and Jared yelling at them to get the fuck outa bed and go get Aaron and just when they are about to leave zombies crash into the window and the front doors of the mansion and they all get prepared for a fight but then suddently the zombies are shot down all at the same time when a bounch of people walk in slowly the men look around and Aaron pushes his way through the men and is jumped on by Brittany Kayla Joicelin Jared Jordan Victoria the little girl sera Mekile and Dante. Brittany looks at Aaron and says

Brittany: WTF HAPPIND?

Aaron slowly begins telling his fight off the roof and then he says he was saved and since they only had a 1 story house to live in he said they could live here and he pointed to his 2 best friends Orlando and Ivan then to Harley, Darbo, Ricardo, Pringle, Ronny, Rontavious, and Tally but Brittany only cared for Aaron and soon began tending to his wonds and while they did that night they all had a GREAT meal that night especially Aaron

* * *

later that night in Aarons bedroom

Aaron was sleeping well hoping his wounds would heal when his door creaked open. He pulls himself up from the covers and Brittany is standing their her shirt is to big and one sleave is hanging off her sholder and she is only wearing a thong he look at her and imeadently get a hard on

Aaron: hey Brit whats up

Brittany: oh i think u know

She slowly crawls over his covers and kisses him deeply he wraps his arms around her. She knew he slept naked and rubs his cock through the covers making his cock hurt a little she knew what she was doing and didn't care he rubbed her back and began playing with her ass and she slowly took off her shirt revealing her huge tits at him she had a freckle on her boob which he loved so much, he sucked her tits hard making her moan underneath her breath. He loved her moan she sounded so hot she took off her thong and then proceeded to take off his covers and rub his dick slowly she slowly kisses down his chest and abs untill reaches his cock. She kisses the head of his cock and licks all around it and puts it in her mouth taking in the head of his thick cock and she rubs his and and he puts a hand on her head and makes her deep throat him * sucking on his cock hard he loves it and makes her go faster as he looks down her body to her ass and smacks her ass making her moan and she stops sucking his cock to make out with him she slides her tongue over his and he slides a finger inside of her slowly pulling it in and out while she holds onto him loving it and he slides in another finger and begins to be evil and pins her on the bed and fingers her fast and hard making her moan his names while she squirmed and clawed his back he sucks hard on her tits leaving hicky marks on her tits and he slides in a third finger making her moans even louder but he makes out with her to keep her silent and keeps fingering her untill she almost orgasms and then he stops and pulls outa her and she moves up his body untill her pussy is in his face then he grabes her ass and pushes her pussy onto his face destroying her insides with his tongue making her grind his tongue and she orgasms quickly. Wanting more she turns around and shoves his cock in her mouth while he eats more of her pussy and she keeps sucking harder and he eats more and more untill she orgasms again and he cums down her throught and she is getting up off him and kisses him good night but he stopes her by the thigh pushing two fingers in her and brings her back to his bed and he pins her to the bed making out with her

Aaron: your not teasing me this time babe

She can only giggle as he slowly puts his cock inside her and she bites his lip softly and holds onto him only saying his name and oh yes and he slowly begins to fuck her making her cherry pop and blood gets onto his bed from her pussy and she moans more and he fucks her harder making her claw his back again making his back bleed a little he loved it his cock was so wet and he loved it making her pussy feel great and he picks her up and puts her on the wall holding her up and her fucks her more and more and then her body print is begging to be fucked into the wall until she is screaming in a moan and he's sucking her tits so hard they are raw and tender.

Aaron: oh shit babe im gonna cum where do you want it

Brittany: oh shit daddy cum inside me and all over my pussy make me dripping wet with your cum

He listened and made one last thrust and came deep inside her and pulled out and cummed all over her pussy and stomach. he let her down on his bed and she sucked the little bit of cum from his cock and smiled slowly picking up the cum with the tip of her finger and drinking it. He smiled and took her in his arms picking her up and taking her to the shower room and laying her on the concreat and tile florring turning on the water and pitting her and him inside he slowly washed her body and sucked her tits untill she bit her lip untill

Brittany: fuck me again daddy

He grinned and shoved his cock back inside her making her moan with lust and then made out with her flicking their tongues together and making her orgasm so much that he had to pre cum inside of her and she layed him down then rode his cock fast loving the feeling of her super tight virgin pussy making him moan and smacked and played with her ass. She loved it and scrached his chest untill it bleed on her fingers and he picked her up and fucked her in the air making her moan more

Brittany: i want you to cum all over my face daddy

This made him grin and pulled out of her and laid down and she began to suck his cock clean and dry of everything deepthroating him fast untill he came inside her mouth and she pulled out and he came all over her face she loved it and licked and washed all the sticky hot cum off her face and they got out the shower and headed to their seperate rooms. Aaron would get great sleep tonight


End file.
